In contemporary computing systems, the capability of graphics and video hardware is growing at a fast pace. In fact, to an extent, the graphics system in contemporary computing systems may be considered more of a coprocessor than a simple graphics subsystem. At the same time, consumers are expecting more and more quality in displayed images, whether viewing a monitor, television or cellular telephone display, for example.
However, memory and bus speeds have not kept up with the advancements in main processors and/or graphics processors. As a result, the limits of the traditional immediate mode model of accessing graphics on computer systems are being reached. At the same time, developers and consumers are demanding new features and special effects that cannot be met with traditional graphical windowing architectures.
Although certain game programs have been designed to take advantage of the graphics hardware, such game programs operate with different requirements than those of desktop application programs and the like, primarily in that the games do not need to be concerned with other programs that may be concurrently running. Unlike such game programs, applications need to share graphics and other system resources with other applications. They are not, however, generally written in a cooperative, machine-wide sharing model with respect to graphics processing.
For example, performing animation with desktop applications currently requires specialized single-purpose code, or the use of another application. Even then, achieving smooth animation in a multiple windowed environment is difficult if not impossible. In general, this is because accomplishing smooth, high-speed animation requires updating animation parameters and redrawing the scene (which requires traversing and drawing data structures) at a high frame rate, ideally at the hardware refresh rate of the graphics device. However, updating animation parameters and traversing and drawing the data structures that define a scene are generally computationally-intensive. The larger or more animate the scene, the greater the computational requirement, which limits the complexity of a scene that can be animated smoothly.
Compounding the problem is the requirement that each frame of the animation needs to be computed, drawn, and readied for presentation when the graphics hardware performs a display refresh. If the frame is not ready when required by the hardware, the result is a dropped or delayed frame. If enough frames are dropped, there is a noticeable stutter in the animated display. Also, if the frame preparation is not synchronized with the refresh rate, an undesirable effect known as tearing may occur. In practice, contemporary multi-tasking operating systems divide computational resources among the many tasks on the system. However, the amount of time given for frame processing by the operating system task scheduler will rarely align with the graphics hardware frame rate. Consequently, even when sufficient computational resources exist, the animation system may still miss frames due to scheduling problems. For example, an animation task may be scheduled to run too late, or it may get preempted before completing a frame, and not be rescheduled in time to provide a next frame for the next hardware refresh of the screen. These problems get even more complex if the animated graphics need to be composited with video or other sources of asynchronously generated frames.
In sum, the current (e.g., WMPAINT) model for preparing the frames requires too much data processing to keep up with the refresh rate when complex graphics effects (such as complex animation) are desired. As a result, when complex graphics effects are attempted with conventional models, instead of completing the changes in the next frame that result in the perceived visual effects in time for the next frame, the changes may be added over different frames, causing results that are visually and noticeably undesirable.
A new model for controlling graphics output is described in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/184,795, 10/184,796, and 10/185,775. This new model provides a number of significant improvements in graphics processing technology. For example, U.S. Ser. No. 10/184,795 is generally directed towards a multiple-level graphics processing system and method, in which a higher-level component (e.g., of an operating system) performs computationally intensive aspects of building a scene graph, updating animation parameters and traversing the scene graph's data structures, at a relatively low operating rate, in order to pass simplified data structures and/or graphics commands to a low-level desktop composition component. Because the high-level processing greatly simplifies the data, the low-level component can operate at a faster rate, (relative to the high-level component), such as a rate that corresponds to the frame refresh rate of the graphics subsystem, to process the data into constant output data for the graphics subsystem.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/184,796 describes a parameterized scene graph that provides mutable (animated) values and parameterized graph containers such that program code that wants to draw graphics (e.g., an application program or operating system component) can selectively change certain aspects of the scene graph description, while leaving other aspects intact. The program code can also reuse already-built portions of the scene graph, with possibly different parameters. As can be appreciated, the ability to easily change the appearance of displayed items via parameterization and/or the reuse of existing parts of a scene graph provide substantial gains in overall graphics processing efficiency.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/185,775 generally describes a caching data structure and related mechanisms for storing visual information via objects and data in a scene graph. The data structure is generally associated with mechanisms that intelligently control how the visual information therein is populated and used. For example, unless specifically requested by the application program, most of the information stored in the data structure has no external reference to it, which enables this information to be optimized or otherwise processed. As can be appreciated, this provides efficiency and conservation of resources, e.g., the data in the cache data structure can be processed into a different format that is more compact and/or reduces the need for subsequent, repeated processing, such as a bitmap or other post-processing result.
While the above improvements provide substantial benefits in graphics processing technology, there still needs to be a way for to effectively use this improved graphics model and its other related improvements in a straightforward manner. What is needed is a comprehensive yet straightforward way to output complex graphics in an efficient manner.